Warriors, Did you know?
by TheSwiftWarrior14
Summary: A collection of facts that you probably didn't know about your favourite warrior cats. This might contain a couple spoilers, so don't say I didn't warn you. Please read and tell me what you think! Cheers -TheSwiftWarrior14
1. Chapter 1

Warriors... Did you know?

Famous Leaders

Erin hunter stated that Firestar never had feelings or any sort of romantic relationship with Cinderpelt (Despite all of the fanfics you guys wrote about them, it was all made up.)

OOO

In an interview with Victoria Holmes, she mentioned that Tigerstar's original name in the first draft of Into the Wild was Hammerclaw, but was changed because cats don't know what hammers are.

OOO

Tallstar appears as WindClan's leader at a Gathering in Warrior's Return (Graystripe manga) despite having died a few books before.

OOO

After Minnowkit and Willowkit die, Crookedstar thinks of his life as tragedy after tragedy. He lists all of his misled or dead loved ones- Willowbreeze, his kits, Rainflower, Hailstar, Oakheart's betrayal, and Bluefur's sacrifice, but he fails to mention his father, Shellheart.

OOO

In an Erin Hunter Chat, it is revealed that Scourge and Firestar share the same father, Jake.

OOO

Erin hunter stated that Tigerstar was born a brave and strong cat, and these traits combined with Thisclaws harsh mentoring were the cause of his dark ambitions

OOO

Tigerstar is a Skyclan decendant.

OOO

Blackstar comes from a long line of polydactyl cats, and has six toes on one of his back feet

OOO

In an Erin Hunter Chat, it was revealed that Bluestar's name could have been Moonstar, but the Erins wanted to keep the prefix Moon- to the StarClan territories, the Moonstone and Moonpool. However, this is somewhat strange, because Bluestar's mother was named Moonflower.

OOO

Mistystar is the first known half-Clan leader in RiverClan, since her mother is Bluestar and her father is Oakheart.

OOO

Leopardstar was in love with Tigerstar, which is why she agreed to join TigerClan.

OOO

Raggedpelt has kittypet blood, since his father is Hal, a kittypet.

OOO

On Twitter, Kate Cary confirmed Bluestar and Oakheart are mates in StarClan, but that she and the rest of the Erin Hunter team never had time to point it out in the books.

OOO

Leopardstar died from diabetes.

OOO

Brokenstar was mistakenly called a female on the warrior cats website family tree.

OOO

Leafpool is named after Leafstar, the leader of Skyclan.

OOO

Kate has hinted that Sunstar may have had feelings for Moonflower.

OOO

Firestar's love relationship with Spottedleaf was never shown that often when she was alive because he was only a new apprentice at the time. There probably wouldn't have been more relationship if she lived because medicine cats can't have mates.

OOO

It was confirmed Firestar not related to the ThunderClan founder, Thunder.

OOO

Leopardstar was born what her Clanmates called a "drypaw", meaning she originally didn't like to get her paws wet.

OOO


	2. Chapter 2

Medicine Cats

OOO

Kate Cary has stated that in StarClan, she believes Crowfeather would most likely pick Feathertail over Leafpool, stating that "first love always wins"

OOO

Vicky confirmed that Leafpool officially returned to being a medicine cat after the events of The Last Hope.

OOO

It has been said that Yellowfang has Persian ancestry, hinted by her flattened face.

OOO

Jayfeather is the second cat to be referred by the prefix of his name only. Vicky has said that this is a nickname, and it shows Lionblaze's affection for his brother.

OOO

Jayfeather mentions that "every time he saw Leafpool, Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw, he felt the prick of betrayal", despite being blind and not being able to see any of them.

OOO

Kate stated that Spottedleaf was killed int the last hope so "Firestar didn't have to choose between her and Sandstorm in StarClan."

OOO

In an Erin Hunter chat, Vicky Holmes revealed that Cinderpelt had always been in love with Firestar, but Firestar had never known. (As mentioned earlier, he never loved her)

OOO

It has been mentioned by Kate Cary that Whitestorm may be Cinderpelt's father. Later, Vicky stated that Lionheart may be her father. (Tell me who you think it is in the comments, and preferably why.)

OOO

Kate Cary revealed that when Cinderpelt went to StarClan, her leg was repaired.

OOO

Kate Cary revealed on her Twitter that Cinderpelt was given a second chance by being re-born as Cinderheart, but Cinderheart developed her own destiny, so Cinderpelt let her go.

OOO

Kate thinks that after the battle with the Dark Forest, Mothwing would believe in StarClan, because "it's difficult to deny something you've seen with your own eyes"

OOO

It is also beleived that Mothwing will go to starclan when she dies, despite her inicial disbeleif.

OOO

Runningnose was given his name as a reminder that medicine cats cannot cure everything.

OOO

While Nightstar was sick, Runningnose fulfilled the roles of both deputy and medicine cat, and stood in as temporary leader until StarClan decided to appoint a new leader.

OOO


	3. Chapter 3

Rogues, Loners and Kittypets

OOO

It was revealed on Vicky Holmes' Facebook page that Ravenpaw's parents were Fuzzypelt and Robinwing, and his littermate was Dustpelt, though Dustpelt did everything he could to deny that he was related to Ravenpaw.

OOO

Ravenpaw still believes in StarClan, even though he is a loner.

OOO

Vicky has said that Ravenpaw will never have a mate or kits.

OOO

Cherith says that if she could have made Ravenpaw a warrior, she would name him Ravenwing. (Tell me in the comments what you would have wanted it to be.)

OOO

Since Ravenpaw believes in StarClan and the warrior code like the Clans do, it is very likely that Ravenpaw will join StarClan when he dies. This is proven to be true, as he is seen giving Brambleclaw one of his nine lives.

OOO

It is rumored that Ravenpaw died falling off of a cliff.

OOO

If Daisy believes in StarClan, that is where she will go when she dies.

OOO

Victoria Holmes said that Purdy has an accent similar to one from the English county of Yorkshire.

OOO

In an Erin Hunter chat, it was revealed that Sasha was Tigerstar's true love, not Goldenflower.

OOO

In another chat, Erin Hunter revealed that Sasha continued to live as a rogue after she left RiverClan, and eventually found an elderly Twoleg who fed her and gave her affection.

OOO

Vicky revealed that Sol's appearance is based on a cat who lives across the street from her, Nutmeg. (Nutmeg is also the name of Firestars mother)

OOO

In Erin Hunter Chat 3, Vicky revealed that Scourge does not walk in the Dark Forest because he does not believe in StarClan.

OOO

In the Warriors App, it is said that Scourge hated the dog teeth that studded his collar. They smelled awful and pressed on his throat, making swallowing difficult. But he put up with the discomfort because he knew it made him look more fearsome.

OOO

It is confirmed that Tadpole (Hawkfrost and Mothwings littermate) did not go to StarClan, however there has been no confirmation as to where he did go.

OOO

Millie possesses the ability to speak to dogs.

OOO

Kate has said on her Twitter she believes that when Graystripe goes to StarClan, he would surely pick Silverstream over Millie.

OOO

Vicky confirmed that Jake was Firestar's father. This was suspected for a long time by the fandom, taking in account Jake's pelt color, interest in the forest, and the fact that he was seen near a gray she-cat, who could have been Quince. This is backed up within the storyline of Tallstar's Revenge, directly stating that Jake is Firestar's father. (As mentioned earlier, he is also the father of scourge.)

OOO

Vicky revealed that Cody told Princess all about the Clans leaving the forest. She said that Princess was sad when she heard that she would never get to see Firestar and Cloudtail again, but that she understood why the Clans had to leave.

OOO


	4. Chapter 4

Memorable Queens

OOO

Snowkit was killed to give Speckletail an extra nudge to move into the elders' den.

OOO

Leopardfoot is the sister of Spottedleaf, and the mother of Tigerstar, which makes Spottedleaf Tigerstars aunt.

OOO

In the family tree on the official Warriors site, it states that Whitestorm is the mate to Brindleface, and father to Ashfur and Ferncloud. This tree was however confirmed not to be canon, and therefore it's not confirmed whether he truly has any relation to them.

OOO

Frostfur is mistakenly called a tom.

OOO

Poppyfrost is mistakenly listed as a queen in The Last Hope,[9] despite the fact her kits were apprenticed in The Forgotten Warrior.

OOO

Vicky has said that she hopes that Rainflower felt sorry for Crookedstar after she died, and makes up with him when he goes to join StarClan.

OOO

In Secrets of the Clans, Graypool is mistakenly mentioned as Crookedstar's apprentice.

OOO

Ferncloud is the sister of Ashfur, and she has several litters with her own mentor, Dustpelt.

OOO

Vicky stated that the reason that she made Rowanclaw Tawnypelt's mate was because she felt bad for constantly getting his gender wrong.

OOO

Silverstream is part WindClan, because she has a WindClan grandfather, Reedfeather; thus, four types of Clan blood thrive in her kits, Stormfur and Feathertail (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and SkyClan).

OOO

Twice, Erin Hunter has mentioned that Deadfoot may have been Crowfeather's father, which would make him Ashfur's mate. This has never been definitely confirmed, however.

OOO


	5. Chapter 5

Heroes of thunderclan

OOO

Sandstorm was the daughter of Redtail

OOO

Squirrelflight requested the -leaf suffix for Hollyleaf's warrior name because she was thinking of Leafpool.

OOO

Hollyleaf is scared of thunderstorms because of the confrontation with Ashfur.

OOO

Hollyleaf was one of the Three at first, but by book four, Vicky couldn't think of a power that fit her, so she decided not to make her one of the Three. (Tell me what you think her power should have been in the comments)

OOO

In the Erin Hunter Chat 7, Vicky revealed that Squirrelflight is probably unable to have kits.

OOO

Squirrelflight wasn't using Ashfur to make Brambleclaw jealous, she actually had feelings for him at the time.

OOO

It was revealed by Kate that Bramblestar and Squirrelflight reconciled their relationship after the events of The Last Hope and became mates again.

OOO

Brightheart respects Cloudtail's lack of faith in StarClan.

OOO

When Jayfeather and Hollyleaf switch their apprentice roles in The Sight, Firestar says that Brightheart will be a mentor again soon. However, this is never mentioned again, and isn't touched upon at all, since each apprentice since then has been assigned a different mentor.

OOO

Kate thinks that after the Dark Forest battle, Cloudtail would believe in StarClan, because "it's difficult to deny something you've seen with your own eyes"

OOO

There has been some confusion over the color of Dovewing's eyes. They were originally mentioned as pale gold in The Fourth Apprentice, and they have been called blue at every point since. Kate has stated on her Facebook page that they are pale gold, but Vicky has stated that she believes them to be blue on her own page.

OOO

It was revealed by Kate that the Three did not lose their powers after the events of The Last Hope.

OOO

Kate also said that after the events of The Last Hope, Dovewing chose Bumblestripe as her mate over Tigerheart, as Bumblestripe was the more sensible option, and loving a cat from another Clan wouldn't work out well.

OOO

Ivypool was named after Vicky's friend's daughter, Ivy Poole.

OOO

Kate confirmed that Ivypool gained a mate after The Last Hope, though she never confirmed who it was. However she stated that he should be "a nice reliable cat because [she] can wander off the straight and narrow from time to time but he would love her dearly."

OOO

She later said that Ivypool and Foxleap might work together as a couple.

OOO

Kate confirmed that Ivypool will go to StarClan when she dies.

OOO

Lionblaze cannot be defeated in battle, unless he wants to be defeated.

OOO

Lionblaze's ear, nicked in a training session in the Dark Forest, contradicts his power to remain uninjured in battle.

OOO

Kate has stated that Cinderheart does have kits with Lionblaze after the events of The Last Hope. She is contradicted by Vicky, who says that Lionblaze and Cinderheart have not had any kits yet, and they are enjoying "their childfree days of early married life."

OOO

Whitestorm was the only cat Bluestar trusted in the last three books of the Original Series.

OOO


	6. Chapter 6

The dark forest, starclan, the warrior code

OOO

Cherith stated that her favorite death to write was Darkstripe's.

OOO

Vicky says that Thistleclaw was originally in StarClan and gave Tigerstar one of his nine lives, but when Bluestar joined StarClan, "she must have chased Thistleclaw to the Dark Forest."

OOO

'Thistleclaw' is the first name Cherith came up with.

OOO

In The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope, Antpelt is still listed in the allegiances, despite having died in Sign of the Moon.

OOO

In a chat with Erin Hunter, it was revealed that Heathertail does not have any romantic feelings for Breezepelt, but that their relationship is more complex than just friends.

OOO

It was revealed by Vicky that Blossomfall didn't join the Dark Forest because she was evil, but because she felt neglected.

OOO

Lionblaze's ear, nicked in a training session in the Dark Forest, contradicts his power to remain uninjured in battle.

OOO

Cats who commit crimes but believe they are following the Warrior Code by doing them can usually join the ranks of StarClan instead, like Mudclaw or Ashfur.

OOO

Cinderpelt's spirit was able to leave Cinderheart's body without Cinderheart dying in The Last Hope, it appears that it is more likely that Cinderpelt was not, in fact, reincarnated, but was simply possessing Cinderheart, as the two do not share the same spirit.

OOO

Cinderpelt was apprenticed before she was six moons old.

OOO

In A Dangerous Path, Dappletail says that she mothered a litter of kits, but in Bluestar's Prophecy, it was largely suspected that she was unable to have kits.

OOO

The Erins believed that after the first arc, Firestar's story was pretty much over, so they started the next arc from a fresh viewpoint.

OOO

In a Wands and Worlds chat, Vicky Holmes confirmed that Speckletail, Loudbelly, Frostfur, and Shadepelt had all died of starvation a few moons after the Clans had left.

OOO

Halftail and Patchpelt might have been at Firestar's leadership ceremony, but weren't named.

OOO

Halftail is older than One-eye, making him one of the oldest cats in ThunderClan.

OOO

Since Ravenpaw believes in StarClan and the warrior code like the Clans do, it is very likely that Ravenpaw will join StarClan when he dies. This is proven to be true, as he is seen giving Brambleclaw one of his nine lives.

OOO

It is odd to note that Redtail fathered Sandstorm, as male tortoiseshells typically cannot father kits because they are commonly born sterile.

OOO

In Into the Wild, spottedleaf was mentioned as young and pretty, while Darkstripe was not young; however, she is older than Darkstripe.

OOO

It is stated that Tawneyspots died of a cancerous tumor, having suffered a painful lump in his stomach for moons before his death.

OOO


End file.
